


[牛及]倒闭吧挖掘机（肉）

by dianoacekusareen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoacekusareen/pseuds/dianoacekusareen





	[牛及]倒闭吧挖掘机（肉）

及川不再发抖。脸埋进牛岛热热的胸膛，身上也不冷了。运动服上洗衣粉的香味让人感到现实的安心。牛岛看他好了许多，想松开手，却发现被一个硬硬的东西抵着腹部。

 

牛岛全身一僵。

 

“及川？”

 

“小牛若，小牛若，小牛若。”

 

这家伙，吓得脑子坏掉，下半身也不听使唤了吗？

 

牛岛掐了一下那里，及川顿时吃痛得叫唤。

 

“小牛若！……干什么……痛……'

 

"原来不是只会叫‘小牛若’，语言能力没有丧失。”

 

及川意识到自己的窘态，脸涨得通红。但是在这鬼地方，又实在不想与眼前温暖的身体分开。犹豫中，一只大手忽然按住了那里。

 

“什么？等……”及川慌张地想要阻止。

 

“别说话。乖一点。”

 

上方传来牛岛不容抗拒的声音。

 

宽阔的手掌让下半身渐渐升温，及川傻掉了，不知道该阻止他，还是呆着不动。本来已经半勃起的阴茎经由手指的刺激已经完全竖起来了，贴着牛岛的腹部。有一点酸麻的感觉顺着背脊爬上来，及川不由得后退了一步靠在刚才还很怕的墙上。

 

“别说话。别动。”

 

及川好像听到牛岛咋了一下舌。不知是不是错觉，牛岛的体温也在升高。但他顾不得那么多了，下半身疼痛般的快感让他忍不住颤抖起来，握着牛岛的手腕，催促他快一点、再快一点，身体在意识之前给出了相应的反应。

 

“舒服……呼……嗯嗯……”

 

牛岛把手伸进裤子里的时候，及川仰起了头，伴随呼出的热气和声调抬高的抽吟。及川蹭着牛岛的脸，眯着眼睛，所有的感官都集中在了那里，牛岛的手还是那么不紧不慢，及川有些焦急。

 

“快点，小牛若……唔……小牛若……”

 

“都说了，叫你……别说话。”

 

这时叫名字太犯规了。牛岛干脆扒下他的裤子，把他按在墙上，就着前端溢出的液体，快速套弄起来。

 

及川有些懵了。脑袋里晕晕沉沉，身体感官却越发清楚。沉浮中，另一只手掐了他的乳头，及川在没有任何预兆下射了出来。

 

 

“啊……啊…………别……呜呜呜……”

 

 

明明一脸舒服得要命的表情，却是在哭，搞不懂及川澈这个男人。

 

 

“嗯……嗯……”

 

及川靠在牛岛肩膀上大口喘气。漏出的呻吟仍然甜得发腻。射出的精液一股一股地从牛岛手指缝溢出。身体的痉挛没有停下来，及川忍不住那份呼之欲出的悸动。就着靠在牛岛身上的姿势，腿也缠了上去。

 

……

 

 

这样过了几分钟。对于及川来说像是漫长的一世纪。不知是不是被牛岛抱着的缘故，手指尖也变暖了。身体的感觉回来了，自己正常了。

 

然后忽然非常害羞。

 

眼泪还挂在脸上。刚刚高潮时的泪水代替了之前惊吓过度的泪水，红红的脸颊和充血的眼珠，可怜兮兮地，边躲避着什么，边偷瞄牛岛。嘴巴一张一合，还是没有吐出一个字。

 

“没事了吧，及川。”

 

牛岛先开了口。

 

“我……我……小牛若……”

 

“想不到平时嘴巴那么厉害的你，也会口吃。”

 

及川更加不敢看牛岛了。

 

“及川。”

 

——是错觉吗？牛岛声调变了。

 

“诶？什么事？小牛若。”

 

虽然声音还有些抖，但及川已经找回了大部分理智。

 

“我大概，不太好。”

 

 

及川下一句“怎么了”被吞入一个急躁的吻里。大脑好像，又一次当机了。口腔上颚被固执地舔舐着，及川忍不住咽了牛岛的唾液。牛岛扯下他的上衣，手沿着腰向上摸到脖子，瞬间及川的身体就像不是自己的一样，手指所触之处，全都燃起火焰。那些呻吟和气声如断线一般漏出，及川不敢相信地捂住了嘴。

 

接着身体被牛岛转了半圈。

 

“？！小牛若？”

 

“别说话。”

 

“一直叫我别说话，到底想怎样啦。”

 

及川带着哭腔回话道。

 

牛岛被问得一愣。自己想要怎样呢？看到下半身赤裸的及川，哭着叫自己名字的及川，脑袋里绷着的那根线突然断了。

 

 

虽然有一瞬的僵硬，但及川没有挣脱牛岛。这种行为在牛岛看来和默许没两样。牛岛把手上未干的精液抹到股缝和睾丸，让及川脸冲着墙，一手扼着他的双手腕，一手手指强硬地塞进窄缝。

 

“呃啊啊啊！……”

 

及川发出不可思议的惨叫。似乎弄痛他了，牛岛稍微冷静了一些，开始慢慢转动手指。里面柔软的嫩肉，温热的内腔，湿滑的肠壁，无不强烈地刺激着牛岛的神经。——及川，我真的，变得不太对劲……牛岛默默地在心里想。所以如果，做了让你讨厌的事——

 

 

牛岛的思绪断线在及川的一声尖叫中。

 

“什么东西！声音……过来了，过来了！！！”

 

——又是那些人造的鬼怪。牛岛对于突然被打断感到心烦。手指抽出来，伸进去，向更深的地方探入。

 

“啊！……等等……小牛若，放……放过我，放过我……”

 

为什么及川开始求饶了？内壁使劲夹着牛岛的手指，大概是害怕了，那里也开始抖起来。

 

牛岛感到没由来地血气上涌。

 

抽出手指，换上自己已经胀大的阴茎，那简直是一捅到底了。

 

同时也没忘捂住及川的嘴。

 

“别怕了，他们又不会……吃了你。”

 

“啊呜呜……嗯嗯……嗯……”

 

手上落下温热的液体，及川又哭了吧。忽然牛岛对于看不到及川的脸感到焦躁，不由分说拽着他看向自己。由于松开了手，及川像缺氧的鱼大口呼气。下半身又酸又痛，胀痛与刺痛，还有说不清的麻痒爬到头顶。牛岛研磨着刚才手指触到的柔软腺体，每次顶那里，及川就会抖得厉害。是害怕那些鬼怪的叫声也好，是舒服也好，及川的那里一直紧紧地咬着牛岛的阴茎，边颤抖边露出舒服到不行的表情。

 

 

这太犯规了。

 

 

“喂。刚才还小牛若小牛若叫个不停，现在怎么没声了。”

 

 

“嗯……嗯……啊啊……不要……不要……别碰那里了……”

 

 

丢掉羞耻心的及川，好像根本听不见牛岛的话。只顾自己舒服，不断地挺着腰。这样面对面的姿势让牛岛不能很深地插入，于是他抬起及川一边的腿。

 

“你就这么害怕这些冒牌鬼神吗？”

 

代替回答的是不间断的呻吟和抽气声。后面咬得更紧了，一抽一抽的，牛岛忍不住打了他的屁股。红印立刻显现了出来，牛岛又掐了他几下。

 

“嗯！……嗯…………”

 

然后吻住那不停发出艳声的嘴，另一只手揉他右边的乳头。

 

及川忽然剧烈地扭动起来。

 

与其说是亲吻，不如说是啃噬。临近高潮的及川无法控制力道，在绝顶的快感到来之前咬破了牛岛的嘴。

 

 

许久，才知道那是血的味道。及川这次射了很多，射精的同时后穴一阵阵地收缩，牛岛像被挤拧一样，全数射在他的体内。

 

 

……

 

 

这可真糟糕。竟然在外面……

 

 

随着两人气息的平复，忽然意识到了严峻的事实。

 

 

牛岛三两下整理好运动服，一副什么都没有发生过的样子。而及川就危险了。充满水汽的眼睛有点失神地望着空气中的某处，射出的精液弄脏了裤子，后穴一张一合地吐出牛岛的白浊。

 

 

“及川。来白鸟泽吧。”先带你换身衣服，不然没法回青城去。

 

 

及川在恍惚中想，都这个时候了，还想让我去白鸟泽。小牛若好执着呢。


End file.
